<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>galpal paty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413315">galpal paty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, F/F, Lesbians, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Moving to a new city, Swearing, Understandable, alien plushie, change my mind, most likely sexual content in future chapters, peridot and amethyst just being dumb gay roommates, peridot is gay for some random bitch she sees feeding seagulls, sexual content finally! WOOOOOO, steven is baby, tags to be added if this gets updated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(the title has nothing to do with the story im just dumb)</p><p>Peridot has been best friends with amethyst for 13 years and roommates for 4 years so when said friend wants to move to a place called beach city to be<br/>with this woman she met 8 months ago, peridot decides to go with her (mostly because she cant afford to live alone) and so they start their gay adventure in beach city!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really have no idea what im doing, i was shit in english class and have no idea what the story really is. all i know is that i was never fulfilled with<br/>the average high school au or whatever fics so i decided at 3AM to say fuck it and make one based on what i want to see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"are you fucking kidding me? beach city? thats like on the other side of the country!" a short blonde woman yells at her companion as the rest of the cafe stare in varying states of disapproval at her for yelling, the short blonde who has most likely just taught a few kids a new word their parents will definitely disprove of is none other than peridot, our protagonist and overall dumbass who was just told at the ripe age of 20 that her roommate and bestfriend of 13 years has decided to move across the country so she can live with a cute girl she met like 8 months ago, said roommate who goes by the name of amethyst or amy for short is currently trying to hide her embarrassment as her bestfriend yells to the entire cafe about how much of a stupid lesbian she is."really? really?? you meet this chick and you think shes hot and sweet and you are really thinking of just fucking moving miles and miles away, leaving your FREINDS AND FAMILY just because this chick you met 8 months ago on a vacation says she loves you and wants you to move near her? fuck dude what about ME! if you leave i cant pay for my own place, i end up losing my friend and most likely my home!" amy finally lifts up her head now that the shouting has quieted down and most people have stopped staring at them "well i uh was actually planning for you to come move to beach city with me, we could rent a nice little apartment together and still be roomies- stop looking at me like im stupid and let me explain -think about it! we would be by the sea where there are arcades, beautiful views- and i dont just mean the beach and fields like just think of all the cute beach babes you could meet and bang in the summer, you gotta admit that sounds pretty awesome" peridot stares at amethyst for a few seconds before quietly replying " there better be cute girls or im blocking you on all my social media forever" amethyst lets out a loud excited "WHOOP WHOOP BEACH CITY HERE WE COME!" as peridot tries not to regret her decision. </p><p>peridot lets out a small hmph as she finally lays on her bed in her room, well soon to be old room, as she finally finishes packing all her stuff "stupid goddamn clod deciding this sort of shit so quick" she angrily mutters " but p-dot! shes the love of my life- and the best fuck ive ever had - i just have to hurry to see her yada yada true love whatever" peridot says doing a shit impression of her dumb friend who walks by with a few items she needs to box up and says " hell yeah she's the best fuck ive ever had " peridot replies with a face of disgust before laying back down and thinking this whole situation through, amy had decided to say fuck it and just move to be with this random chick she likes in a city she will soon have to call her new home in a couple hours, its just weird and for some reason she keeps getting the feeling she is leaving her entire life behind despite the fact she never really had a life here to begin with, her parents disowned her when she came out, she had no friends in her current city except amethyst but she wants to move to beach city, her job was shit and her love life was currently little to nothing so why was she feeling like she was losing an important thing to her? because of nostalgia? fear? whatever it doesn't really matter, all that matters is in a few hours at 8am she will be on the road to her new home.</p><p>"oi perri its your turn to take the wheel im feeling tired" peridot wakes to amethyst constantly telling her to "wake the fuck up already" she checks their navigation device to see how close they are and it turns out to only be another hour and a half till they reach their destination so amethyst pulls over so she can swap seats and finally sleep after driving for like five hours meanwhile peridot straps herself in making sure she is fully awake before starting the car again and driving back onto the road, thank god the drives nearly over she thinks to her self. </p><p>at 12pm peridot finally ends up at the welcoming sign for beach city and she decides to wake up her roommate so they can both have a look at the new area they are gonna live in peridot mostly see's a lot of fields and some hills untill they get to more of the center of the city where she starts seeing nice little buildings and some businesses now and then she has to admit it does seem like a nice little area that would most likely be packed during the summer holidays she even starts to see the beach and from the looks of it its a nice big sandy beach which definitely ups the niceness of it all but anyway they pull up to their new apartment complex and start unloading their stuff into their new place, the apartment seems to be bigger than their last one, but it makes sense knowing that the city they came from was a very busy place meaning their rent was more a shit ton more pricey. after unpacking most their basic essentials amethyst decides it would be a great idea to go meet up with her girlfriend and her friends for lunch which peridot only agrees to because god if she aint a hungry bitch right now. </p><p>peridot and amethyst walk their way up to the sea front where they enter a restaurant weirdly named "fish stew pizza" inside at a table sits a tall dark skinned woman who has massive hips peridot notes, a small boy and a woman who peridot knows is her friends girlfriend pearl, peridot has already met pearl before so she already knows what she looks like, short strawberry blond hair, a very tall but slender body she also has a very big nose if peridot was honest and like no tits which peridot found surprising at first because she knew amethyst had a thing for big tits and for a while she only dated girls with big boobs so when she introduced pearl to her she was kinda confused but she could see she loved pearl so she didn't really care much about it, if she was happy good for her. peridot sat down in one of the chairs and was immediately greeted by the small boy sitting at the table, he introduced himself as steven and kept trying to be her friend so now here's the thing, peridot adores children well more like she adores the kind good behaved children and so of course she has some conversation with him when he talks to her whether its asking her if she likes beach city so far or what her favorite food is, during her conversation with said boy the dark skinned lady finishes her introduction to amethyst and moves on to introducing herself to peridot,she finds out her name is garnet and she lives with pearl, steven, some woman named bismuth and stevens dad she also finds out they also use to have a woman named rose who was steven mother live with them but she passed after childbirth, after hearing this she grows some more respect for steven for being such a happy sweet kid despite never being able to meet his mother. lunch goes through pretty fast and before peridot knows it everyone is saying their goodbyes and leaving so she goes back to her new home with amethyst so they can finish unpacking.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was dumb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>peridot is gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i made a second chapter, im proud of myself</p>
<p>very gay in this one lads</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>peridot wakes up to the sunlight blinding her eyes "FUCK" she screams as she immediately sits up in her bed trying to block the sun out of her face with her hands, she really needs to learn to close her curtains at night but that's no longer at the front of her mind as she hears talking and giggling from what sounds like the living room, so peridot throws on an ok outfit before she leaves her room as it seems amethyst has a guest over already who she can already tell is pearl just by the small giggles she hears through the door. peridot is greeted to the sigt of her roommate and said roommate's girlfriend cuddled up on the sofa together talking quietly and sweetly with each other about stuff that peridot does not really care about but what does catch her attention is the 2 half eaten sandwiches on the table "you two really made yourselves breakfast and didn't think about maybe waking me up to offer me one too? im kinda hurt" peridot says which breaks the two lovebirds from their little whatever the fuck it is they are doing, pearl then realizes that they really didn't even think about peridot and offers peridot an apology "oh my im sorry i should've thought about that before i made them i was just too distracted to think about waking you, amethyst why didn't you remind me!" pearl says as she turns toward amethyst who just continues eating her sandwich giving only a little apologetic shrug to both the women. pearl turns back to peridot still looking sorry about the sandwich situation and then offers to maybe show amethyst and peridot around town and while they are out she could buy peridot a sandwich to say sorry, peridot of course agrees because now she's hungry and free breakfast is free breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pearl starts their tour at the boardwalk where she gets peridot her sandwich from a bakery before continuing on to see all the other businesses while walking she has a look at the beach and notices only 1 towel on the sand, where a woman sits in a sundress as she feeds some seagulls who are flying and walking around her, peridot can only really see her back which has a tattoo mostly covered by her dress and some beautiful short blue hair that becomes shorter at the back and seems to become longer at the front peridot looks away as she sees the woman turn her head towards her most likely having felt peridot watching her, peridot walks faster catching up to pearl and amethyst who have gotten a bit ahead of her while peridot was staring at some random woman but when she catches up to them she sees they have stopped to go into an arcade. inside the arcade se sees many different amusement machines of course, a small booth covered in large to small plushies which you buy with the arcades tickets but what takes peridots attention is a claw machine witch cute little green alien plushies all with different accessories like little hats or scarves but the one that catches peridots attention is one that has a red little bow tie which peridot immediately feels the need to take home and set it on her bed, peridot knows these things are scams and you end up paying like 20 dollars before you win it even though its worth like under a dollar most likely but she feels she has bonded with this one plushie for some reason and she know she MUST have them she starts with 5 dollars and the plushie just keeps slipping out of the claw but she is determined now so she puts another 5 dollars into the machine and tries her hardest to win but on her 4th go after she has just missed the plushie like an idiot a pretty feminine voice comes from behind her " they're very cute but incredible hard to win" peridot jumps and turns to see a tall blue haired woman in a light yellow sundress with small light blue fish on it, she realizes 5 seconds later that this is the woman from the beach and continues to stare in silence because she looks so pretty up close and peridot is a big ass lesbian right now who cant even think but the pretty blue haired stranger continues speaking still with a small smile and a sweet voice " it took me like 100 tries to win one with a sun hat on its head, chances are you will lose 30 dollars before you win it especially if you keep missing it" peridot snaps out of her gay and finally answers with " huh? oh Oh uh yeah i uh well i still have 6 goes left maybe i will uh win" peridot tries another go and misses the plushie entirely, mostly because she is so lost and confused thinking 'what the fuck its a cute girl and she is talking to me what??' over and over agin the blue haired beauty lets out a small laugh and offers to try and win it for her since since she is pretty good at these sorts of games due to coming here a lot so peridot steps aside to let her try to win for her and she manages to grab the plushie every time but it isnt till the last try the machine clamps down on the plushie fully and brings it to the prize chute the woman lets out a small victorious "aha!" and reaches down to grab the plushie then hands it to a smiling peridot who hugs the plushie close o her the mysterious lady tries to talk to peridot again by saying how lucky it was they managed to get it on the last turn and peridot finally responds with "yeah i thought it was gonna take a lot more turns and by that a lot more money, thanks for helping me" the woman lets out a small cute laugh and replies with " anyting to help a cutie in need" peridot gets flustered before she hears amethyst call for her saying its time to continue the tour, pretty blue haired woman looks into peridots eyes and tells her in a flirty tone " a pretty name for a pretty girl, seems your friends looking for you" before turning to leave out the arcade while peridot watches in awe at the fact the pretty mystery woman thought she was cute but is pulled out of her daze as amethyst comes up to her asking "whats with that face? you meet a cute babe already?" peridot only replies with a small nod as she looks back over to where the woman left a few minutes ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>peridot,amethyst and pearl continue to walk around untill it gets to 6pm where they decide to go get some pizza, but the entire time peridot can only look at her new alien plushie and think about the mysterious woman who won it for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>very gay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>peridot and amethyst go to pearls for dinner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aww yeah dinner time baby</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"stupid goddamn stain JUST FUCKING DISAPPEAR ALREADY" peridot yells as she struggles to clean a mysterious stain off her kitchen counter while amethyst sits on their sofa watching some random tv show playing on their small tv they got from someone off craigslist, she turns to watch peridot still screaming at the counter before getting a text from her girlfriend 'hey! i was thinking maybe you guys can come for dinner at mine tonight everyone is going to be there and it would be nice to fully introduce everyone and all talk some more! cant wait for your reply sincerely pearl &lt;3 ' god her girlfriend was so cute sometimes amethyst thought. peridot finally gives up on trying to get rid of that goddamn asshole stain and joins amethyst on the sofa and after a few second amethyst speaks "hey pdot pearl invited us to join her and her friends for dinner tonight you wanna go?" peridot switches the channel to some movie channel that plays comedies as she replies whatever, amethyst immediately texts pearl telling her that they would love to come over and sends her some heart emoji's just because which ends up with her and pearl sending many different cute emoji's to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>at 5:30pm they make their way over to pearls place and peridot is struck with amazement when she see's a massive mystical looking woman carved into the underside of the hill and the small little beach house held in the center of it which she realizes is pearls as she comes out the door to greet them both, she gives a small kiss and a hug to amethyst and offers a welcoming smile and wave to peridot " welcome! its great you two came over the foods still cooking and we are still waiting for steven to come home but please make your selves at home- oh! don't forget to take your shoes off, we don't want to bring sand in our home" she greets with a smile as she steps into the house before making her way to check on the food. peridot has to admit that the house looks nice but she just doesn't understand how pearl and her roommates all lived here, she could tell the house was too small to have enough rooms but her answer was answered by pearl as she sits down with them " im so sorry you both have to wait but garnets busy trying to fix an issue in her room while bismuth is trying to help her, i think it was something to do with her door but im sure they will fix it before dinner is ready if not i will go fetch them from the temple" pearl says pointing her head towards the back wall where peridot finally see's a door which she guesses is the entrance to the "temple" "greg is doing something i don't really know what but he should make it to dinner too and steven should be coming back from lapis's home soon but dinner will be ready in a couple minutes so the wait shouldn't be too long" peridot starts to feel the need to go use the bathroom so she asks amethyst where it is and once she gets her answer she quickly makes her way to the bathroom, while she does her business she hears what sounds like the front door opening as who she can hear to be steven enter she can also hear another voice speaking and pearl, peridot guesses the person is the "lapis" that steven was hanging out with and she cant help but notice it sounds a bit familiar peridot flushes the toilet and washes her hands before leaving the bathroom "- we would love if you could stay for dinner! i made a lot of food so it wouldn't be an issue, its the least we could do for spending the day with steven he always seems so happy after going to yours" pearl says in a friendly voice " i don't want to intrude, steven said you were having guests over tonight" peridot instantly realizes why that voice sounded so familiar she walks into the living room and there stands the beautiful blue haired lady who she now knows to be called lapis ' very fitting name ' "lapis" and pearl turn towards peridot as they hear her walk in pearls smile grows "peridot! you wouldn't mind if our friend lapis joins us for dinner would you?" lapis and peridot make eye contact as she stutters out a "s-sure i don't mind" lapis makes a small smile hearing this and turns back to pearl saying " eh, sure i guess i could stay for dinner if its fine with your guest's" her eyes land back on peridot who is still staring at her and she gives her another beautiful smile, peridot feels her heart go faster at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>steven hugs lapis as he lets out a joyful " WOOHOO!" which lapis lets out a small laugh at, soon enough dinner is ready and everyone is sitting at a large table greg brought out of a closet, peridot sits on the right of amethyst and is surprised when lapis sits next to her with a cute smile on her goddamn gorgeous face and peridot knows she is screwed because she cant think straight around this beautiful woman she can only think gay and its not how you want to be thinking while having a nice dinner with your bestfriends girlfriends friends and family, peridot manages to make small chit chat now and then with garnet,steven and pearl but doesn't talk much to bismuth who is a massive buff lady with pastel rainbow colored dreadlocks and a man with long brown hair who she finds out is stevens dad, greg as she really doesn't know anything about them yet so she only answers their questions know and then but every now and then she can feel eyes on her and she knows its lapis but she doesnt dare try to look at her, heaven knows she will turn into a gay stuttering mess if she looks into those beautiful deep dark blue eyes whic are framed by the most delicate looking lashes and oh fuck she turned to look at her FUCK, lapis gives peridot a sweet smile and asks her how she knows pearl which peridot replies to telling her how she's amethysts best friend and roommate so she has met and talked to pearl a few times before amethyst dragged her to beach city which lapis replies to with "ah, thank god she did drag you here since this town could always use some more cute babes " to which peridot basically dies too because FUCK SHE CANT HANDLE THIS but after a few seconds of her making quiet flustered gay sounds she finally flirts back at lapis " why would this town need more if you're already here?" and lapis looks a bit flustered for a second before letting a sweet little laugh then quietly says " god you're just adorable" before peridot gets dragged back to answering more questions from the others at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>after everyone finishes dinner and its getting dark outside pearl decides maybe its a good time for everyone to say their goodbyes as steven should be going to bed soon so everyone says their goodnights and goodbyes with lapis being the first one to leave with peridot and amethyst leaving second, as peridot makes her way down the boardwalk towards her apartment she walks slowly taking in how lovely the beach looks at night while amethyst is a quite a bit ahead of her, while she walks she hears a small "boo" from behind her and before peridot screams she recognizes the voice as lapis's and sure enough as soon as she turns around she is greeted by said girls beautiful eyes staring back at hers "so i was hoping maybe i could find you after dinner without everyone around " she says pushing a strand of hair behind her ear " i wanted to maybe get your phone number you know? i would love to get to talk to you more" peridot is shook 'holy fuck a pretty girl just asked me for my number fuck fuck hurry and answer her you dumb bitch GIVE HER YOUR DIGITS ALREADY'"oh uh yeah sure! i would love to talk more let me just get my uh phone so i can tell you my number" peridot digs her hand into her jackets pocket and pulls out her phone " uh here you can copy it into your phone" peridot hands lapis the phone and she types peridots number into her contacts before giving her phone back and putting hers away "thanks cutie i will make sure to text you" lapis gives peridot a flirtatious wink before turning and walking away giving her a "goodnight cutie" as she leaves peridot stands there for a while thinking about what just happened before remembering she was heading home and realizing amethyst is most likely already home by now, so she walks a bit faster so she isn't just standing in the dark all night.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aww yeah gay time baby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. boobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the one where peridot is a mood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALARM NOISES (im sorry but what the fuck do i write for the sound an alarm makes? beep beep? whatever)</p><p>peridot lies awake in bed after turning off her alarm for what feels like forever, she still cant get over what happened last night ' i still cant get over what happened last night' she thinks to herself. as peridot is pulling a stripped t-shirt over her head her phone tells her she has a new notification, most likely from amethyst telling her some dumb shit like " i left the milk out for a few hours now it looks like shit, get some more please &lt;3" as it is ninety percent of the time but to her surprise its thankfully not, instead its a text from an unknown number. peridot enters her messaging app to see a text saying " yo its lapis you want to maybe hang out today? its good weather we could go swimming or something idk" peridot smiles at this until she suddenly gets hit with the image of lapis in a bikini sitting on the beach after just swimming in the sea, her short pretty hair dripping with water that falls down onto her chest where it slowly fall down her lovely perky looking ti- 'WOAH ok my minds set, swimming it is' peridot manages to type a reply to her saying swimming sounds great and asking what time they should meet despite her mind shoving constant images of what lapis would look like in a bikini and what kind she would wear, she quickly gets a reply saying she could come pick her up whenever she's ready. peridot continues dressing, having only got her top on before receiving lapis's message and decides to wear some loose trousers instead of jeans so she will struggle less when changing into her swimsuit, she packs her swimsuit and her phone, keys and etc into a bag before texting lapis to come meet her at her apartment. peridot thanks the heavens amethyst has decided to go hang with pearl for the day at her place because peridot sure as hell doesn't need her friend teasing her, peridot sits on the sofa for a few minutes checking her social media as she waits until she gets a message from lapis saying she's outside so peridot puts her phone away and makes her way out of the apartment down to where lapis awaits her. </p><p> </p><p>peridot makes her way out of the apartment complex and towards a small cute baby blue car which she can guess is lapis's due to the color theme and due to the fact lapis climbs out of the drivers seat to walk over to where peridot is standing, peridot is greeted by lapis immediately hugging her and never has peridot ever been so happy over the fact she's short than she currently is as her face is cushioned by the softest boobs she has ever felt, they are so comfy she could just fall aslee- 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER BOOBS DUMBASS' one part of her brain yells 'ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF HOW GODLY THESE TITS ARE? HOW CAN I STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM???' another part of her brain argues. peridot stands there like an idiot while her brain fights about tits that she doesn't even notice lapis has ended the hug and is asking her if she is ok, peridot finally regains her ability to speak and the first thing that slips out of her mouth is the word "boobies" before she immediately comes too and realizes what she has just said, following it up with many frantic apologies also saying things like "IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN THAT UUH I WAS... THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING I READ ABOUT THE SEA BIRD WHO AH IS UH CALLED A BOOBY GOTTA LOVE THEM SEA BIRDS" and " OH! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU HAD BOOBS SO I TOTALLY WEREN'T THINKING ABOUT YOURS HA NO SIR" which turned into "SHIT UH I DIDN'T SAY IT LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBS I UH JUST MEAN I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT YOURS" before lapis just bursts out laughing " holy fucking shit you are so funny, its ok to think about my boobs i mean i think about your ass when i see you, no big deal hun now come on lets get going " she says before turning to make her way to get into the drivers side of her car peridot taken back by the fact lapis thinks about her ass takes a second before quickly picking her stuff up and getting into the passenger seat of lapis's car.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this ones short lads but i keep getting distracted while writing so it took like 3 hours to complete this and now its like time to get my dumb gay ass to sleep</p><p>EDIT: added a drawing of peridots gay ass fantasy as an apology for this chapter being short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>peridot has a fun day with lapis :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW IN THIS ONE DUDES YALL SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS COMING ANYWAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'change is a funny thing.</p><p>like when i was younger i was the straightest motherfucking bitch ever, a lesbian? whats that? a new sandwich from subway??</p><p>sometimes change is a good thi- wait a fucking minute this is sounding familiar to something i think i read before, any way whatever so anyway im no longer a hetero and am now a big ass lesbian who is currently going on a trip to the beach with the most beautiful woman i have ever met WHO SAID SHE LIKES MY ASS SO FUCK YEAH! ' peridot does a small fist pump as she goes over how fucking awesome life is going for her at the moment before glancing at lapis who is currently driving down a narrow road towards a small area of beach that she told peridot about, apparently there is hardly any littering or dog poo since hardly anyone goes there since everyone normally prefers to be near the small town area so that's cool. lapis pulls into a small sort of parking area that seems to be only able to fit maybe four cars max, peridot unbuckles and opens the car door to get out then goes over to the gate that marks the entrance of the small pathway to the beach, luckily the pathway is short and straight forward so peridot can already see the beach which really is small bu looks beautiful with how wild and natural the area looks compared to the normal beach she normally sees daily which is always covered in some trash and dog shit from people who are too lazy to clean up after their dogs. peridot turns away from the beach to go help lapis with bringing their stuff out of the boot to immediately be greeted by the glorious sight of her removing her top to reveal a beautiful cyan blue halter style bikini top that does wonders for her boobs, peridot immediately gets flustered "w-why are you undressing already, aren't we uh s-supposed to do that when we are on the beach??" she stammers out, lapis is confused for a second before letting out a small laugh " whats the point of doing that? its better to remove our clothes beforehand so they don't get covered in sand, its much easier and cleaner" 'and much more embarrassing, i thought i would have a few more minutes to prepare myself for this' peridot adds in her head, peridot decides to be a brave bitch and remove her clothing too.</p><p> </p><p>the sand is warm against peridot's feet as she steps onto he sand 'it really is a nice day today' she thinks to herself as lapis makes her way to a nice area on the beach that's covered in shade by the leaves of a tall tree and lays a large blanket down before sitting down and calling peridot over to sit with her. peridot and lapis sit and chat for a while, just getting to properly know the other and their likes or dislikes just normal topics like "whats your favorite color?" "what are you hobbies?" etc, peridot finds out lapis's favorite color is blue and her hobbies include swimming, volunteering at the local shelter, sculpting, painting and just laying down and being lazy some days to which peridot immediately said " mood" which made lapis laugh which then made peridot laugh because god her laugh is contagious. after just sitting on the blanket and chatting for like an hour or two lapis decides to head over to the sea to swim which of course peridot joins because she came here to spend time with lapis, she ain't just gonna sit there alone like an idiot so peridot makes her way into the sea slowly and as she makes her way she realizes lapis is really far out, peridot can swim fine but the idea of swimming out that far is kinda scary like are there any sharks in this water?? what if she starts to drown or something?? so peridot yells for lapis to come back to where she is which lapis does, "whats wrong peri?" lapis questions " its just i don't think i can swim that fa- wait, peri?" peridot asks confused "its a nickname, i thought it sounded cute now anyway, you cant swim that far??" lapis replies "is just a bit scary for me, can we maybe just stay around this area? please?" lapis gives a sweet smile "sure".</p><p> </p><p>lapis and peridot return to sit on the blanket, they swam for a while before they had decided to go chill and eat some lunch which of course lapis had made, lapis had asked her what sandwiches she liked before hand so peridot was given her sandwich which was filled with some bacon and fried egg while lapis had a BLT. peridot had to admit lapis made a good fucking sandwich, not even pearl made this good of a sandwich so this totally made lapis even more fucking perfect in her mind ' dang she has a beautiful smile, a hot fucking body and amazing cooking skills wtf is this, this is just not fair on my poor gay heart' they ate their food while chatting away and decided it may be a good idea to pack up as they had been there for hours, lapis invites peridot to hang at her house which of course the dumb lesbian accepts.</p><p> </p><p>when the car pulls up to lapis's driveway peridot cant help but be impressed with the small but beautiful looking house in front of her, the outside walls of the house are covered in plant life and the garden is packed full of colorful flowers with quite a few bird feeders around the place lapis makes her way to peridot's side and invites her inside, lapis opens her front door and walks in as peridot follows her and while walking she notices many paintings on the walls, now peridot knew lapis liked to paint but she wasn't expecting them to be professional level paintings most of which are of different types of birds and fish which really fits in with the beach vibe the house has as there are also many shells around the hallway and living room either hanging on the walls, sitting on tables or just laying on the shelves. its a very nice place peridot thinks to herself as she sits on one of the comfy cream colored couches in the living room peridot stays silent until lapis walks into the room with two cups " i got us both a cup of orange juice in case you're thirsty" she sweetly says as she settles down next to peridot on the couch, peridot says a small thanks with a smile and sips her orange juice after she finishes lapis ask's her what she would like to do and of course peridot's brain immediately shouts " YOU" which peridot tries to ignore as she replies that they could maybe watch a movie or something so lapis turns on her tv and one of those fucking tv boxes that have like all the apps for pirating movies and tv shows which is actually kinda fucking cool so after browsing the movie selection for a while they decide to settle on that new birds of prey movie since its a pretty new movie and its free so might as well just check it out so about 15 minutes into the movie peridot realizes she's not into it at all and from the fact lapis is watching it with a bored expression peridot guesses she ain't that into it either " well this movie is pretty shit" peridot states, lapis lets out a small snort as she laughs "no kidding, we should have just chose a different movie we both already knew is not total garbage".</p><p> </p><p>peridot smiles and asks lapis if she just wants to look for a different movie to which lapis moves a bit closer to peridot and replies with " or.... we could just do something else if you want" in a flirty tone while looking peridot in the eyes, now peridot is a gay idiot but she is not so dumb to not catch what lapis is implying peridot despite feeling her heart beat like fucking crazy decides fuck it and lunges forward to press her lips onto lapis's who lets out a small sound of shock at peridot's boldness before passionately kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her closer. 'holy fuck holy fuck im kissing her holy fuck' goes through peridot's mind as the kiss becomes more frantic as lapis leans back so that peridot is straddling her as they continue making out, lapis lets out a small moan into the kiss before pulling away "i think it might be a good idea to maybe take this upstairs if you're fine with that" peridot lets out a quiet "fuck yeah" before lapis pulls peridot upstairs to her bedroom and pushes her onto her bed before continuing their kissing, peridot feels brave and decides to slide her hand down her partners back till her hand rests on lapis's ass which peridot then gives a small squeeze to which she is rewarded with a needy moan before lapis just goes and fucking starts taking off her top to reveal no bra which means peridot is greeted by two perky breasts in her face which to be honest she really ain't complaining about, lapis grasps peridot's hand and moves them onto her bare boob which is then immediately followed by peridot's other hand reaching to grab the other as she starts caressing them both, lapis shows her thanks by leaning down to kiss at peridot's neck as she slowly grinds against peridot's covered crotch. peridot feels like she is in a dream as lapis continues "fuck let me remove my clothing" peridot moans as lapis tries to touch peridot's tits from under her tshirt, lapis stands up off the bed as peridot removes her top and trousers while lapis removes her skirt. once both of them are only in their underwear lapis is back on peridot in an instant and immediately gets to touching peridot's bare skin while peridot slides her leg up so that lapis is grinding on it which makes lapis release the most prettiest desperate moans peridot has ever heard " fuck peridot you are so fucking gorgeous mhm! aaah~ shit fuck!" lapis nearly screams as peridot decides to move a hand down into lapis's pants and start rubbing at her clit, after a bit of this lapis decides to switch it up and tell peridot to move further back which she does before lapis quickly pulls peridot's underwear off then gives her a seductive smirk before kissing and licking up peridot's thighs till she reaches her pussy which is already wet with excitement lapis decides to tease peridot a bit by only giving small licks at first before she starts eating peridot out like her pussies a fucking feast " aaaaaahhh~ oh god oh fu- aa~ there right fucking there oh go- YES!~" peridot is moaning like an absolute slut as she feels her orgasm start to rise " aahh~ yes aah~ more more more please lapis fuck i need more!~ fuck oh my go - od!~ fuck!~" peridot moans as she reaches her orgasm. after peridot comes down a bit lapis moves back up to kiss peridot who is still breathless " you sounded so fucking good baby, and you looked so fucking hot" lapis breathlessly says to peridot who takes a few more seconds to get her breathing in order before then moving to flip their positions " mhm i don't think we are done yet " she says with a smirk which lapis of course returns.</p><p> </p><p>nope they are definitely not done yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its like nearly 8AM im so fucking tired i started writing this at like 5PM<br/>also want to mention i have actually never done any of this shit tbh im a virgin still (hahaha yeah i know its lame) so uh its all just based on all the smut i have read or some of the porn i have watched so dont judge me if i get shit wrong im just a innocent baby :(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me if i fuck up im a dumb bitch who cant spell and has no idea how to properly do grammar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>